A Little Bird Told Me
by MiraculousPengu0259
Summary: What If there were miraculous in America? Ava Winters is a outgoing homeschooled girl and holder of the bluebird kwami. On the other hand Connor Johnson is the holder of the wolf miraculous. But Ava hates Connor. See how these two work together as superheroes! ANNOUNCEMENT : A change is happening to this story. I am rewriting it! If you want to be a part of these changes contact me
1. It Had To Be You

**Hello! Welcome to my rewrite of an old story. It's been awhile since I've updated you guys on the adventure of Ava and Connor. But this time things will be a little different. A Little Bird Told Me will be a 10-20 part series. (It most likely will never reach twenty parts, I just want some room incase I want to add more.) It will be about how these two characters earn their start as Bluebird and Lupus and some of the stuff they have to go through! I hope you enjoy! Please review, I really can't stress how hard it is to keep writing without them, they give me so much advice and motivation. Now onto the story.**

…..

Ava

…..

I sat, gazing at my reflection in the large round mirror that sat against the wall. I let the fears I had been holding inside for the last few weeks creep into my brain. _You aren't good enough, Ava. You won't fit in. They will never like you. You'll be the pity student, they'll be sad for you._ All things I do not want. I want to feel wanted. I want to have friends, be a normal teenager. Not the girl stuck in her house because of some stupid injury. That's not what I want to define me. I reach up and touch the mirror, watching my reflection follow. I stared, mesmerized by person staring back at me.

Shaking my head, I turned back towards my utter mess of a desk. I shuffle through piles countless papers. "Why is my desk so unorganized?" I mutter, accidentally knocking a cup of pencils onto the ground.

The last few weeks have been hectic. The amount of paperwork this school gives you to fill out is unreal. We sent them the larger amount of papers earlier this month but I still have a smaller stack of forms to bring to the front office before school starts.

"Ava! It's nearly time to go." A voice called from outside my door. I hardly heard it. _Where is it?_ I mentally scream, another wave of anxiousness washes over me. _If I can't turn in my paper then I can't go to school. And if I can't go to school then I'll be stuck at home for another year… But is that a bad thing?_ "Ava." The voice calls again. "You have less than fifteen minutes before the bus leaves! You don't want to be late." I feel a hand rest on my upper back. I turn to see my dad smiling down at me.

My dad has never been the big burly man type like most of my friends dads are. He's tall and scrawny. He has these crystal blue eyes that seem to turn to ice when he's trying to make a point, just like mine. He's always in his study, reading a book or studying some new research article about a study some scientist did in Germany. He likes to make sure he is ahead of all the trends for the clothing shop he and my mom run and has always been there for me when I need him. He's my hero. "Are you looking for this?" He asks, holding up a paper with a knowing smile.

"Yes!" I cried. "What would I do without you, dad? I grabbed the paper and stuffed it into my folder.

"I don't know. But with or without me you would still be the most beautiful lady in all the land." He says, heading back towards his and my mom's bedroom. I smile as I grab my backpack, doing a once over in the mirror before heading downstairs. My long baby blond hair was styled into a cluster of loose curls. I had decided on a cherry blossom colored top with small flowers embroidered around the neckline and sleeves and a pair of black skinny jeans. I finished of the look with a pair of black ankle boots and pearl earrings.

I run down the stairs, dodging my five year old brother Charlie. "Are you a damsel in distress?" He asks in a deep voice. Charlie loves to play superheroes or be a knight in shining armor for his damsel in distress sister.

"Not today Charlie. This damsel can save herself for now." He stuck his lower lip out and looked down at the hardwood floor, causing his light brown hair to fall in front of his vibrant green eyes. "Maybe after school, okay?" I say, continuing my sprint down the stairs. I run into the kitchen and grab a cinnamon bagel from the kitchen. "Bye mom! Bye Dad!" I yell mid bite. My dad blows a kiss from the top of the stairs. My mom, who was on the phone with a client made a small heart with her fingers and held it out in front of her. I did the same thing in her direction.

I ran out the door and into the maze of people that make up New York. Dodging people as I sprinted down the sidewalk was a challenge. I knocked shoulders with more than a few people, most of them were in a rush too. But as I ran closer to the bus stop I got distracted. That was my mistake. I noticed how beautiful the plump white clouds that filled the sky were. The shades of gold, crimson, and pumpkin orange that filled the trees. The cool breeze giving me just enough of a chill to fill me with excitement. As I rounded the corner I felt a hard _thump_ against my chest. The next thing I knew I was laying on the cold cement under me.

I looked up, finding myself enchanted with the eyes staring back at me. They were the color hot chocolate. My heart started to pound. "Here," He said. "Let me help you up."

I knew that voice! Dread seeped in as I examined the rest of him. I didn't mean to be rude as the words popped out of my mouth, but bitterness penetrated my voice.

"Of all people… It had to be you."

…

 **I hope you enjoyed, Connors will be coming soon! Please review and I hope you have an amazing day. Bye!**


	2. A Very Long Day

**Hello! I hope you like the first rewritten chapter from Connor's point of view. Please review, I really can't stress how hard it is to keep writing without them, they give me so much advice and motivation. Now onto the story.**

…..

Connor

…..

 _If you let fruit loops sit in milk for a long amount of time, would it turn the milk rainbow or would it turn to a gross brown color?_ I pondered this important question as I stirred my cereal around in its bowl. I still wasn't fully awake, 7:24 felt too early. The next few weeks of getting used to the alarm clock were going to kill me.

"Hey mom?" I call out, turning my head toward the kitchen. "Can Jake come over after school?"

My mom looked up from the clothing catalog she was looking through. "SInce when do you need to ask, he basically lives here." She was right. Jake and I have been best friends since we were were seven. His parents are both lawyers, good ones too. Always on a case, never home. It started as a babysitting job during the summer. Because Jake wasn't at school he needed a place to go, and since he already spent so much time at our house we were his best option. After a while, my mom decided that Jake's parents shouldn't have to pay for two friends hanging out together and asked them to stop sending checks to her.

"So that's a yes?" I ask, taking another bite of cereal.

"Yes, as long as Meredith doesn't tag along I'm fine with it." I let out a loud sigh. Of course, she had to bring Meredith up. Meredith, my girlfriend of nearly two years is 'The Leech of all Leeches' as my mom put it. She is over at our house constantly, texts me at random hours of the day -or night- and then gets mad if I don't respond within a few minutes. It absolutely kills my mom that we are dating but I don't mind all that much. Sure, it was annoying at times but that's what boyfriend and girlfriend do, right? Mom doesn't seem to think so. We don't usually argue that often but lately Meredith was all we argued about.

"Okay, she's not coming over," I exclaim, gripping the edge of the tablecloth so tight my knuckles turned white. "Are you happy?"

"I'm sorry Connor, I just don't think she's a good influence on you!"

"How can you judge my relationship? I can deal with my love life by _myself,_ thank you very much."

"You _know_ I'm only trying to protect you. I don't want what happened with dad to happen to you." Everything went silent. Thick tension filled the room. We couldn't look at each other. I walked my bowl to the sink.

"I don't want to be late for the bus. See you later, mom."

"Connor." Her voice had softened. I turned and looked at her. She was like a kitten left out in the rain, begging for love. I wanted to say I'm sorry, I wanted to tell her how much it hurt to fight with her. But my pride got in the way of that. My stupid pride stopped me from resolving the tension and pain between us.

"Bye Mom." I grabbed my backpack off one of the hooks in the entryway and started walking towards the bus stop. It hurt a lot. According to science, you don't feel things in your heart, you feel things in your brain, it's all psychological nonsense. But I beg to differ. It felt like someone was squeezing my heart, suffocating it. My mom is the best mom there is. Nobody can change my mind about that. Yet I went and I hurt her. I saw it, I saw her hurt. And the fact that dad was brought up in the conversation just made it worse. I grip the shoulder strap of my backpack as I rounded a corner.

 _Smack._

It took a second to realize what had just happened. I looked down. All I saw were her eyes. They were bright sea water orbs. "Here," I said. "Let me help you." As I said those words, those blue eyes seemed to crystalize, they hardened and turn to ice. She pulled her hand away, seemingly disgusted by my gesture.

Her voice was full of bitterness. "Of all people… It had to be you." I realized I was so captivated by her eyes, I hadn't even taken a second to look at the rest of her.

"Ava." I breathed. Her eyes thinned, turning to small slits. She pushed herself up and resumed her walk to the bus stop. "Ava," I yelled, chasing after her. "Please talk to me!"

"Why would I want to talk to you?' She called back to me. I stopped. She was right. Why would she want to talk to me? I'm guy who broke her back. Not exactly the fondest of memories between the two of us. I ran faster, luckily this part of the nieghborhood was less busy, giving me a little more freedom with my movement. I eventually caught up to her, placing my hand on her sholder. "Don't touch me!" She huffed, pulling her shoulder away.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry." Her eyes widened. She stumbled backward. Turning back toward the street, Ava ran to the other side, sitting down on a bench next to the bus stop. I slowly made my way across the crosswalk. I plunked myself down on the opposite end of that bench, making sure there was enogh room inbetween us.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a good amount of time, at least 10 minutes. A loud shreek cut through that silence like knife. "Connor! Oh, Connor, I've missed you." I let out a sigh. Meredith sat down inbetween Ava and I, intertwining her arms through mine. She tapped my nose, pulling my face to look at her. She looked at me with those bubbly hazel eyes, firey orange hair, and soft pale skin. "Why haven't you been responding to my texts?"

"Your texts?" A nevous feeling started to rise in my chest.

"Yes," She whined. "Check your phone."

I pull out my phone. 29 texts… In the last 10 minutes. My eyes widened. "Oh. Uh, sorry Meredith… I must have it set to silent."

"That's fine, I guess…" Meredith pouted. "Just at least set it to vibrate next time. Okay Snookums? When you don't respond I feel lonely. You don't want to do that to me, do you?"

I sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

…..

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review, I love hearing from you guys! What do you want to see in the future and what would you change about how the story was previously? Thanks, love you guys. Bye**


End file.
